


Work of art

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco has a potty mouth, Established Relationship, F/M, Inspired by Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Draco wants to paint his " favorite sight. "
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Work of art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle_Morgan_Black](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Morgan_Black/gifts).



> Inspired but a gorgeous piece of fan art by Elle and I really hope I did it justice.

Hermione watched the scene unfold before her in amusement. The furniture of their spare room was floating around,rearranging itself into a new configuration as Draco stood in the center of the room, holding his wand up like a conductors baton,contemplating something while facing an empty wall. 

He nodded his blond head once and summoned an easel and small table topped with art supplies. "That'll work...wait…." A white desk glided forward and landed in the new found clearing. "Perfect." And all the furniture settled into its new found place. 

"Now can I know what's going on?"she asked tilting her head on the doorway and grinning at her husband. She wore nothing but a short red silk robe per his request and her hair was piled into a messy bun on top of her head, thinking that Draco had something far more…sensual in mind. But to her great surprise he was still dressed and put together as if he expected to go back to work. 

"You suggested I go to therapy. I took you up on that -" Draco took her hand lightly and guided her in front of the desk. " The therapist suggested painting, and when I asked 'what should I paint?' she replied with, 'your favorite sight...your favorite thing to look at that is...' " He took a few steps back and flicked his wand up at the light, dimming them slightly. 

"And your favorite sight is me in this robe?" Hermione asked coyly. 

"Not quite Granger," he pulled at the tie, letting the silk slide off her bare shoulders and fall to the floor. His heated gaze skimmed over her exposed skin but he said nothing as he offered his hand again to help her perch on the desk. 

Though she knew Draco adored every inch of her body, insecurity crept it's way in as he appraised the sight of her. The sound of him taking in a sharp breath told her he definitely felt the same way now...but all the same.

"Sit however is comfortable so you don't move. Do you need a warming charm?" she shook her head and brought her legs up to her chest so they wouldn't dangle over the edge. Resting her head on her knee, she focused on a spot on the wall. 

"Is this okay?" She asked, finding a spot to rest her arm on her thigh. 

Draco's jaw rolled as he thought. "It's not what I quite had in mind but if you're comfortable." He started to sketch something along the canvas, eyes flicking up to her every few moments. 

He stopped and strode over to her position. Vanishing in the hair tie from her hair wandlessly and letting her curls fall in untamed mess around her face, he whispered "Much better." Her face warmed slightly at the praise. Draco touched a curl near her neck and then let his fingers skated up her throat and over her jaw, letting his thumb trace over her lip. 

Taking a few steps back he started to work again, and Hermione could tell by the way his gaze burned intently he was fully engrossed in the task before him. Until he spoke again. 

"Oh and Granger, don't worry, after this I fully intend on fucking you until you can't think straight, right there on that table." She felt the corners of her lips turn up in a shy smile, as more colored dusted across her cheeks.


End file.
